freerepublicofkekistanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Order of Keki Knights
History Modern Order Sadly The Keki (Pronounced Kek-aye) Council of Knights of the Reeeepublic have been forced to take part in politics. We have reformed we order after an unknown period of time elapsed. Our Present Master of the Order and founder, his Excellency Cardinal to the Kekistani Nation Bongo I @cardinalofkek #kekfessions #cuntfirmedkill #QuestionsOfKek, stumbled upon his heritage through the hand of Kek to the light. Priority number one for the council is the eternal struggle with the Dank Side of the force. Priority number two for the council is education to the people and advise Kekistani Government. Priority two should never cloud the struggle with priority one. We believe this is why our people failed and had to come to this planet in the first place. The Code of the Keki Knight 1. Do not hate, hate leads to the dankside, butreserve hatred for those how knowingly perpetrate Evil. 2. Love Your Enemies as your love your memes. 3. Destroy bad ideas not people 4, Knowledge is Power for it is the means of satire. Be your meme, use your meme for good 5. Know your Enemy, then see the irony in their ways & reflect that irony back to cause cognitive dissonance in their ranks and in their leaders. 6. Never Block an enemy as it is an admission of loss 7. Never No-platform an Enemy for if one should feel the need your Kek has failed you (Exception for advertisers) 8. The Keki Warriors Weapon is his Keksabre of truth, and the force of the Kek is our Armour an our shield. 9. With Kek with us we Shall fear no Evil nor counter memery. 10. With righteousness and truth we shall conquor the Hearts and Minds of the avowed Marxist and SJW. We stand vigilant in defence of Kekistan from Enemies both foreign and domestic and shall intervene to protect that which we hold dear. Free Speech for all, censure for none. The truth shall out the dank from the depths of the internet. The New Reeeepublic Alliance The Council (main article) The council is reserved for those of High and demonstrable Kek. There is no limit on its size, just the masteries of sub catagories of Kek. New initiates will be trained and assessed by Keki Masters, to be aired off as Kekwans before receiving Knighthood. Keki Council members shall not engage in politicking, our fight is higher. We advise but not run government and state institutions. We fight against the Dankside ultimately. Members of the Council Founder of Revived Order Cardinal Master Bongo Bongo I Cardinal appointed Cardinal to Kekai Nation following enlightenment by Prophet of Kek the ascended Master of the Order Milo, and fellow Catholic Kekistani, the Cardinal began and continues to receive visions of the Keki past through the power of the Kek. Though the Dankside if the forces clouds this Kekai Masters vision he is slowly but surely rebuilding the Council of Keki Masters. His expertise are general holding degrees in Medical Genetics and Politics Philosophy and Economics, is a Union Equality representative for a Bank (high Kekery!). His Political leanings tend towards the left libertarian, though like all Kekis, grouped around the centre. His Moral Compass sits smack bang in the middle where Communists are the Extreme Left and Facists the extreme right and invites plague upon both of their houses . . . . . . . . .. . .. Generaal: High Commander of Kekistan's Military (Pictured Right) A Veteran strategist of the highest Kek order. His take down of the Dutch Media in the Gamer gate affair in conjunction with our Lord Milo, through whom many learned their Keki Identities. = Gamergate. = . = MAG4xx = .. . . . .. . .. . . . . . kistani Memeigrant The Kekistani Memeigrant is a meme refugee originating from the country of Kekistan. He traveled with the waves of migrants to the French city of Calais, where he attempted to cross into the United Kingdom. Passing through Germany, the Memeigrant discovered Merkel's evil scheme. She was attacking the local Kekistani people, and Burning their meme fields. He felt he was no longer safe in Germany and continued journey through Europe. After arriving in Austria, he discovered rumors of hidden memes being kept from the people. The Austrian government was keeping rare memes hidden in a vault underground. knowing his duty as a Kekistani citezen, he liberated the memes to bring them to the light and let them be used by the public After taking the meme, the authorities were alerted. the Memeigrant had to run from the police seeking the stolen meme. Knowing that Austria was no longer safe, he continued his journey. As a narrative master and a Keki Knight of high Memetic Artistic quality the Council hesistates not in appointing this Meme miracle work amongst us .. .. . . . . . Emir of Kekistan (stub article) Former Muslim now secularist Keki Master 'Attack Helicopter', the Emir brings high Kekery from the world of Islam, and knowledge of the faith . . . .. . .. .. .. . .. . .. . . .. . . . . . . Immortal Kraut General of Meme Warfare Division of Kekistan Category:History Category:Philosophy Category:"star wars" Category:Star Wars